Hair Care
by England's Porn Box
Summary: When Light accidentaly gets cake in L's hair, he discovers that L doesn't know how to wash his hair.  Meaning Light has to do it.  CONTAINS YAOI! Rated T for yaoi and paranoid-ness.  Oneshot based on a roleplay.


**Hmmm… my first yaoi fic. I hope its ok, because it's based on a roleplay I did with my friend Kawaii Zoey-chan**. **She's an awesome writer, go check her out! Anyways, enjoy!**

Light and L were sitting in the investigation headquarters alone, the other team members having gotten the day off. Light was absently watching L in his spinny chair. He was eating some strawberry shortcake while spinning so fast Light was surprised the older man didn't fall off and/or throw up.

"Ryuuzaki, you're going to get sick doing that," the brunette pointed out.

"Actually, I have found this to be another abnormal thing about me; such as the fact that my diet consists solemnly of sweets, and yet I never get diabetes or sick otherwise. You see, no matter how much I spin, I never seem to become dizzy," the detective explained. Light merely shrugged and continued watching him with an odd fascination. There were some things he would just never understand about L; the fact that his hair had something against the laws of gravity, for one.

"Ryuuzaki, may I have some cake?" Light asked. Although it was odd for him to eat cake or anything of the sort, he felt a craving.

"Of course, Light-kun," L replied, handing him a piece of strawberry shortcake. Light silently ate his cake while watching the detective spin and eat at the same time. _That has to make him sick eventually… _the Kira suspect thought. At the same moment he thought that, he heard a thump and a groan. Ryuuzaki had fallen out of his chair.

Light spun the chair around, revealing an annoyed-looking L squarely on his bottom, holding his precious cake out of danger. The younger man sighed, and helped him up.

"Are you alright, Ryuuzaki?" he asked.

"Quite. Thank you, Light-kun," L replied.

"Good," Light concluded. "Although… I think I might try that."

"I wish you luck, Light-kun. But I think you will soon realize that it is not as simple as it is for the world's three greatest detectives," L replied smugly. Light simply rolled his eyes and starting slowly spinning his chair. After discovering that the sensation was actually fun, he began to spin faster. He also succeeded in taking a shaky bite of his cake. Soon Light wanted to go faster, and so he did. Feeling fully confident in his new-found abilities, he started to take another bite. Unfortunately, Light's new abilities sucked, and the cake flew out of his hand.

"Huh? Oops…" he muttered. He turned around to find a very pissed looking L with a slice of strawberry shortcake resting squarely on his head. He narrowed his eyes in a death glare. Light covered his hand with his mouth in a failed attempt not to burst out laughing.

"I am not amused," L said menacingly.

"I-I'm sorry Ryuuzaki," Light managed between hysterical bursts on laughter. As soon as his laughing seizure was over, Light observed the damage he had done. He retrieved a towel and began picking out chunks of cake, but frowned.

"You need to wash this out," Light began, "or I'm afraid the strawberry might turn your hair pink."

L's face turned to a mask of horror, then something Light had never seen before. Was it… shame?

"I…" L began, almost inaudible. "Idontknowhowtowahsmyhair."

The younger man stared at him, almost not believing what he said.

"Ryuuzaki… what did you say?" he asked.

"I don't know how to wash my hair," he repeated, slightly more audible.

"How long has it been since you've washed your hair?" Light demanded.

"A… a while…" L admitted, and then turned away, looking ashamed. Light sighed heavily.

"I suppose I'm going to have to teach you about hair care, aren't I?" he realized. The detective simply nodded.

"It would be much appreciated."

"Alright, get a chair and lean over the sink, face up. I'll go get towels and shampoo," Light instructed. He saw L grabbing a chair as he left the room. He picked out his best shampoo – Head and Shoulders – in hopes that it would remove any dandruff or other hair problems he had. He also retrieved a few white, fluffy towels.

When Light returned, he found L sitting in his normal L was eating a cupcake. He sighed, and began picking chunks of cake out of his hair.

"Ryuuzaki, you have to lay _back, _so you're over the sink," Light explained in annoyance. L hesitantly lay back, straightening out his legs. Light started running warm water, adjusting it accordingly.

"Tell me if it's too hot or too cold," he said. L reached back with his finger and touched the water.

"It is fine, Light-kun," he confirmed.

"Oh, and you'll need to take off your shirt," he added quickly. L gave him a strange look.

"Why exactly?" he demanded.

"Do you want a wet shirt?" Light asked. L said nothing, only pulled his white shirt over his head. Light couldn't help but stare; the man was surprisingly… buff. His marble-like skin was perfectly smooth-looking without a single flaw. He quickly tore his eyes away from L's chest and focused on his hair.

He started rinsing the detective's hair, watching the cake crumbs run down the drain. Light squirted some shampoo into his hands, rubbed them together, and began scrubbing it into L's greasy hair. After a few scrubs, he noticed L still eating his cupcake.

"Ryuuzaki, you can't eat while I'm washing your hair," Light said.

"Why not?" L demanded, taking another bite of his cupcake.

"It'll get in your hair, resulting in more cleaning."

"Hmm… choosing between my beloved cupcake, and having clean hair…" he mused, before pointedly taking a bite of his cupcake. Light picked it up and set it on a table.

"No. Bad Ryuuzaki," he scolded. L made a noise that sounded like a cross between a grumble and a whine, but didn't reach for his cupcake. Light continued scrubbing until he heard a loud wince.

"Ah! Shampoo in my eye!" L cried, rubbing desperately at his eyes. Light quickly grabbed a towel and gently rubbed all the shampoo out of L's eye.

"Sorry, Ryuuzaki, I'll be more careful," Light promised. He finished rinsing his hair.

"You might want to cover your eyes with a washcloth," he suggested.

"And why is that, Light-kun?" L sighed.

"I need to wash your hair again, and I doubt you want more shampoo in your eyes."

L's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed a clean washcloth and gently draped it over his eyes. Light continued washing the older man's hair until he was about finished. Light quietly leaned down over L, until their lips were just inches apart. His overwhelming desire to kiss him was barely stopped, and he moved his head up slightly to examine L's hair for any shampoo or cake remnants. He found none.

"I think that's all," Light whispered, close to L's ear. He saw a tint of pink appearing on the detective's face as their proximity.

"May I have my cupcake now?" L asked, starting to get up. Acting on impulse, Light pushed Ryuuzaki down, slightly forcefully.

"Light-kun, if you wanted to say no, you could at least be a little more-"

Light cut him off by gently pressing their lips together. He had wanted to do this for so long. After a second of no response, he pulled away. L's face was more solid than concrete.

"Why…" he began in a strangled whisper. "Why did… Light-kun…"

"Isn't that a bit obvious, Ryuuzaki?" he replied with a humorless laugh.

"If it was obvious, would I be asking?"

"Do I really have to say it?"

"Yes."

"Alright, fine!" Light exclaimed. "I like you, alright? Or, rather, I love you."

L's face froze again, a mask of shock.

"I can't do anything about it except hope you feel the same… which, judging by your reaction you don't," Light said harshly. The older man slowly stood up, and then proceeded to swiftly flee from the room. Light had expected this; L had no reason to feel anything for him. He turned to a wall and began banging his head on it.

"Moron, moron, moron, moron, moron, moron…" he repeated while banging his head. He sunk to his knees, shaking in an effort not to cry. He was so stupid! He knew this would happen and yet he… he…

Taking deep breath to calm himself, Light slowly stood up, gathering up everything and returning the chair. He knocked twice on L's door.

"Ryuuzaki, you need to dry your hair!" he called. A few seconds later, L opened the door. Light handed his a towel.

"Sorry," he mumbled before walking away. L stared at the towel, and touched it to his hair, clearly having no idea what to do with it. He silently followed Light.

"Need help?" Light asked quietly. L nodded sheepishly. Light sighed and walked over. He began to rub the raven-haired man's head, drying his hair.

"Just rub your head until your hair's dry," he said quietly before walking away again.

"Wait… Light-kun," L said, following him again.

"What is it, Ryuuzaki?" Light asked without turning around.

"I… uh…." He began, fumbling.

_Light-kun...loves me...The man with a 67% chance of being Kira...loves me...I...I know I care about Light-kun...but could I possibly love him...? I don't like the idea of being in love with Kira...but Light-kun… It appears I've found something that even I can't figure out… _L thought hopelessly.

"Yes?" Light pressed. L continues fumbling for words.

"Light-kun…" he started again, trying to think of the right words. With a sigh, Light turned around.

"What do you want to say Ryuuzaki? That you hate me? That you want me to leave you alone?" he asked. "I understand both."

The boy began to walk away, leaving L in a daze.

"N-No! Light-kun… how could I hate you?" he asked. The teen turned around.

"How can you not? After the way you reacted, you have to hate me!" he insisted. "What else would it be?"

"I...I don't really know, Light-kun. I...I have feelings for you...But I don't know what they mean...But I do know that I don't-that I can't-hate you, Light-kun," he explained. Light was silent for a moment.

"So… you're saying that you don't hate me… but you don't love me either," he stated.

"…Yes, I suppose that is correct."

"Then there is no chance of… us…" Light whispered, his voice sounding hopeless.

"I wouldn't say that," L countered. Light looked up.

"How can there be? You don't love me!"

Carefully, L walked over and hugged Light. It took all of Light's restraint not to kiss the detective.

After a moment, Light whispered, "you have to realize how much I want… to kiss you… to be with you…"

An few seconds passed.

"What's stopping you?" L whispered in Light's ear.

"And this coming from the man who doesn't love me…" Light said quietly, but pulled L into a kiss nonetheless. After half a second of hesitation, L kissed him back.

"Why are you doing this… if you don't love me?" Light asked, confused.

"I like you, Light-kun...and I really care about you...I just don't know if I love you yet...I'm sorry…" the older man explained. Light sighed.

"Good enough for me."

They kissed again. Light burrowed his hands into L's still-damp but clean hair, pulling him closer. L wrapped his arms around Light's neck and pulled him closer as well, deepening the kiss. Light's tongue eagerly prodded at L's lips for entrance, which was granted. A low moan escaped L's throat as their tongues wrestled playfully. Light carefully pushed his new lover back to a wall, putting one hand on the wall next to L's head and one hand stroking his still-bare chest. L cupped Light's face in his hands.

All too soon, they both needed air, and broke the kiss. They stared into each other's eyes; deep golden brown into endless midnight.

"I love you, Ryuuzaki, and I will wait until the day I die for you to love me back," Light whispered. They shared one last short kiss.

"Your hair looks much better," Light noted. L absently rubbed it with his hands.

"I suppose, yes." He agreed.

"You'll need to brush and wash it regularly, you know," he pointed out. L's eyes turned to Light with a disbelieving look.

"But… I just did!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, but if you don't want it to get that bad again, you need to do it at _least _a few times a week," Light explained. L mumbled something about hygiene and finally returned to his cupcake and spinny chair. Light simply leaned against the wall and watched his lover enjoying himself. Until, that is, the cupcake splattered all over L's bare chest. Light broke out laughing.

"I don't care if you don't know how to wash your body; I am _not _doing that for you!"

**The end :3**

**I was actually writing this as my friend and I were roleplaying it, oddly enough. I didn't do too well on the kiss, I know… no experience = bad writing XD**

**So I really hope you liked it! Pleas R&R!**

**~Crystal**


End file.
